


Наследница

by victume



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Italian Mafia, Minor Character Death, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victume/pseuds/victume
Summary: Что бывает, когда мафиозному клану необходим наследник. Что бывает, когда ребёнок рождается не того пола, который нужен верхушке мафии. Что бывает, когда этот ребёнок взрослеет слишком быстро.Что бывает, когда марионетка поднимает голову и осмеливается сама решать свою судьбу.
Kudos: 4





	1. Пролог // Наследница.

**Author's Note:**

> когда-нибудь я это закончу честно

Тсунаеши не из тех, кто стал бы сопротивляться и идти против системы; не из тех, кто исступленно кричит, утопая в собственной крови: «я преодолею все на свете»; не из тех, кто идет напролом и верит в какой-то мутный хэппи энд после всего, что было.

Она не из таких безрассудных лицемеров, от которых только проблемы и рассыпавшиеся карточные домики грандиозных планов.

Когда в детстве ее забирали из дома матери в огромный особняк с целым штатом прислуги и постоянно снующими вокруг людьми в официальных костюмах, когда давали в руки тяжелый и приятно холодящий руки пистолет, когда говорили остричь волосы и выбросить из гардероба навечно все, что говорило о ее принадлежности к женскому полу, Савада понятливо кивала и беспрекословно выполняла.

Ей было не то чтобы совсем плевать, но не принципиально.

Пожилой мужчина в кресле одобрительно улыбался, переглядываясь с отцом Тсуны, и дружелюбно разрешал (настаивал) называть его «Тимотео-сан».

Тсунаеши старательно учила итальянский и английский, школьную программу на годы вперед и не жаловалась. Тсунаеши попадала семь раз из десяти в центр круглой мишени из своего личного пистолета, который уже давно не оттягивал руки невыносимым грузом. Тсунаеши к четырнадцати знала несколько боевых стилей, виртуозно управлялась со своим пламенем и не спорила с начальством. Несомненно, верхушка Вонголы была более чем довольна наследником (некоторые физиологические особенности его тела не в счёт).

Саваде было плевать, но ей давали знания, ей давали силу, ей давали буквально все, и разыграть небольшой спектакль не составляло труда.

К четырнадцати ее отослали обратно в Намимори («Какое захолустье», — бормотала Савада), доверчивой Нане внушили давно разработанную до мелочей легенду, и Тсунаеши примерила наконец школьную форму.

Савада смотрела потом в пустые ясные глаза матери и понимала, что без вмешательства пламени здесь не обошлось. Из Наны получилась идеальная жена мафиози и идеальная мать нового Босса: ничего не спрашивает, щебечет что-то совершенно неважное, разрешает все что угодно, ничему не удивляется.

Но Тсунаеши так удобней, а значит, все к лучшему. «Те, кто пытается всех спасать, долго не живут», — констатирует Савада и снова просит маму подстричь слишком, по ее мнению, отросшие волосы, которые могли дать намек на настоящую сущность шатена (-ки).

В мягком блеске карамельных прядей путаются солнечные лучи, проникающие в комнату из окна уютной кухни, и бледные тонкие пальцы Наны. Тсунаеши закрывает глаза и считает до десяти, наслаждаясь нехитрой лаской, а потом благодарит-благодарит-благодарит и уходит наверх.

Иллюзии безопасного уюта нельзя дать завладеть телом и душой, разлагая годами вырабатываемое чутье и интуицию.


	2. Глава I / Хранители.

Тсунаеши улыбается фальшиво-фальшиво, когда представляется классу впервые, почти падает камнем на жесткий стул и симулирует активное прилежание, которое позже сменяется на обреченное непонимание всех заданий, что Савада изображает мастерски и с удовольствием.

Бездельничать на уроках, где ты уже все изучил, и даже пытаться что-то делать или зубрить тебе не нужно (даже запрещено, в самом-то деле), всегда приятно.

Тсуна дали кличку «Никчемная», и в словах одноклассников лишь ледяное непонимание, неприятие и — иногда — жалость.  
Тсунаеши уверена, что никаких обоснований этому не найти, а на идиотов не обижаются. Их потом с удовольствием устраняют. Так ведутся дела в Вонголе, и Саваде нет смысла что-то менять.

***

В Тсунаеши не было ничего цепляющего. Она словно состояла из самых обычных кусочков серых паззлов, но вместе эти вырванные из контекста фрагменты складывались в нечто пугающе безликое (вглядывающееся в твою душу, а потом медленно пожирающее ее, разрывая нежную ткань с мерзким хлюпаньем), бесцветное, неизвестное, вызывающее неоправданную, по сути своей, тревогу. Одноклассники смотрели на нее с опаской и трусливым презрением, Савада не смотрела на них.

Интересных людей ей обещали почти сразу же после поступления, и она искала их, сквозь лицемерные маски окружающих гражданских она пыталась рассмотреть тех, у кого маска еще более лживая и приросшая к лицу, сознанию, душе намертво, навечно.

Ярко улыбающийся бейсболист с умершей матерью и огромным грузом комплексов за плечами, слишком ослепляющий своей неуемной энергией и глупой (не сомневалась в этом Тсунаеши) любовью к сестре боксер, будто не знающий поражений вообще («забавно, — отмечает Савада, — забавно»). Их она замечает сразу после нелюдимого холодного («и слишком гордого, чтобы в конце остаться в живых») Облака, которого и вовсе трудно не заметить.

«Не впечатляет, что же, не впечатляет», — думает Тсунаеши, пока вносит поправки в изначальный план, предчувствуя клубок предстоящих проблем и различных интриг вокруг нее, что придется распутать. Но Тсунаеши молчит и лишь прикидывает, как бы лучше все обставить, как бы выгодней расположить фигуры на доске, советуется с отцом и «Тимотео-саном», вновь согласно кивает и начинает масштабную игру, где нет ни правил, ни ограничений, ни милосердия, и где победный приз — твоя жизнь.

Тсунаеши жмурится и шепчет в раскрытую ладонь о том, как хорошо быть незаметной пешкой.

***

Мать находит одним солнечным утром рекламную брошюру в почтовом ящике, и Савада понимает: началось.

Первая марионетка (себя Тсунаеши считает за точку отсчета, ноль) выходит в свет — на пороге дома появляется один из семерки проклятых младенцев. Савада рассматривает нелепую, даже слегка гротескную фигурку лучшего-в-мире-киллера и почти смеется. Ведь это действительно смешно.

Подумать только, столько талантливейших людей попались на простую уловку — развели, словно малолеток. Самой бы так же не попасться.

Тсунаеши почти смеется и делает вид, что не верит ни единому слову младенца, получает в живот, а потом пытается отдышаться. Силен же, черт. Опа-а-асен (тянет Савада противным тоном где-то на фоне мыслей о всем том дерьме, что предстоит).

И, конечно, Реборн посвящен в поверхностные детали общего плана, вроде Босса-Тсунаеши, вроде вскоре прибывающей Дымовой Бомбы, вроде начальных кандидатур будущих «Хранителей» (читай: источников головной боли и беспорядка), вроде не так уже далекого побега одного талантливого иллюзиониста из тюрьмы, откуда еще никто не сбегал, вроде настоящего пола Савады (никто не считал лучшего на всем белом свете киллера туповатым и послушным инструментом — все равно бы узнал, а так лучше). И, конечно, Реборн здесь, чтобы помочь и обучить наследника всему, чего он еще не знает.

И, конечно, Реборн становится тем, кто приносит вслед за своим прибытием огромное количество проблем.

***

Когда пуля Возрождения впервые ударяет Тсунаеши в голову, она почти теряет контроль с непривычки. Подумать только — вал взбесившегося пламени поднимается изнутри, пытаясь подчинить себе худое тело наследника Вонголы и вместе с тем исцеляя его. Только годы тренировок и врожденный талант спасают Саваду от того, чтобы выпустить желания на свободу.

Нельзя разрушать все то, что выстраивалось годами верхушкой сильнейшей мафиозной семьи в Италии.

Выбрав идиотскую цель — Сасагава Киоко, наивная девчонка-одуванчик — и проклиная в мыслях чертового Реборна, решившего проверить способности Савады (читай: поразвлечься), Тсунаеши бежит, светя светлой майкой и нижним бельем перед всеми прохожими — все-таки, бегать по улицам совсем уж в трусах было бы неосмотрительно — и выкрикивая нечто глупое, вроде «со мной Сила» или «я доберусь до тебя».

Чтоб ему самому пробежаться в неглиже по Риму во взрослой форме. «Хотя, — думает Тсунаеши, — никого это не удивит, наверное, учитывая придурковатость всех этих Аркобалено и предполагаемое количество любовниц лучшего в мире киллера».

Представив, как Реборн несется в одних трусах по улицам (достать фотографию взрослого хитмана было совершенно несложно для Вонголы — положение обязывает), натыкаясь на окружающих людей и нервно оглядываясь на бегущего сзади мужа очередной женщины-на-одну-ночь, что громогласно шлет вслед незадачливому любовнику проклятия, Савада понимает, что с удовольствием посмотрела бы на это, и широко улыбается. Забавно же.

Но улыбка быстро сменяется прекрасно исполненной полузлобной-полурешительной гримасой, с которой Тсуна набрасывается на — ох, бедненькую — Киоко. Нарисовать картинку в голове нетрудно, но единственное, что здесь жалеет Савада — свое самоуважение. «Если ты подчиняешься, то должен отринуть гордость и принципы, — шепчет себе наследница Вонголы. — Принять приказы, словно истину в последней инстанции, и даже в мыслях не допускать непослушания».

Тсунаеши подчиняется, отрицает, принимает и слушается. А потому Ноно удовлетворенно кивает, читая последний отчет Реборна, и откидывается на спинку кресла.

Все идет даже слишком идеально.

***

У Гокудеры Хаято, подмечает Тсунаеши, грустные глаза. Подмечает и смеется своим мыслям, потому что назвать грустными глаза Дымовой Бомбы только у нее и выходит. «У него», — исправляет Савада себя же.

На самом деле-то, глаза его абсолютно пустые — Тсунаеши не видит в них ни темной ненависти, ни контрастного презрения, ни горячего гнева. Странно было бы, если б видела — в чертовых глазных яблоках не отражается, на самом деле, ни-че-го.

Серая такая, беспросветная и полностью, насквозь пустая черная дыра. В общем-то, только так и можно описать самого Хаято.

Он вызывает Тсуну на бой почти сразу же и глупейшим образом проигрывает. У шатенки снова пуля где-то в теле, пламя вокруг и отвратительный его контроль из-за всего происходящего. Но Гокудере хватает и этого — Саваде кажется, что он в любом случае стал бы верным псом наследника Вонголы, потому что все, чего он желал — ориентир.

Простая жизненная цель. Гокудере нужно во что-то, в кого-то верить, за кого-то держаться в этом безумном мире.

И он отдает свою жизнь в руки Саваде.  
«Не лучший выбор», — констатирует она.

***

А дальше, совсем немного дальше, спустя несколько безумных дней, наполненных Гокудерой, уроками, Гокудерой, Реборном, Гокудерой и раздумьями над грядущим, к Тсунаеши приходит советоваться Ямамото.

Солнце Аркобалено высказывается, что у Такеши глаза прирожденного убийцы — два темных холодных пистолетных дула. Савада заторможенно кивает, словно бы не соглашаясь и не возражая одновременно, вглядывается в светло-карие радужки и добавляет, чуть склоняя голову и стараясь казаться психологически младше, милее, безобиднее, что ей удается прекрасно:

— Но, я думаю, что-нибудь вроде холодного оружия или боевого рукопашного стиля подойдет ему больше, — бейсболист передергивает плечами и, делая вид, словно не слышал последнего диалога двух слишком странных людей, просит совет. Тсунаеши почти сразу понимает, как должна поступить.

«В психологии, в самом-то деле, нет ничего сложного, — проносится у нее в мыслях. — Тебе лишь нужно сказать то, что люди хотят услышать. А если (скорее всего) в итоге они разочаруются в твоем совете, все, что требуется — указать им совершенно новый путь, заставить их добровольно принимать решения в твою пользу. Но можно пойти и более коротким путем, если чутье говорит тебе об успехе».

Доверие — вот, что Саваде необходимо воспитать в своих Хранителях по отношению к Боссу. Ну или хотя бы его подобие.

Она не говорит Ямамото стараться изо всех сил, не советует попробовать. Только долго молчит, вглядывается в явно нервничающего спортсмена и меняет тон на серьезный, такой, какому можно довериться, совмещая его с немного растерянной улыбкой, потому что, ну, образ-то поддерживать нужно, в том числе и для Хранителей, будущих и настоящих.

— Не бывает людей без талантов, Ямамото-кун. Лучше поищи свой, так ты сможешь снова поверить в себя, — Тсунаеши обращает голову к Реборну, кивком говорит, мол, уходим, и уже почти отворачивается, когда интуиция, обычно спящая где-то внутри, на окраинах сознания, толкает ее на последнюю фразу.

— И я, думаю, что какое-нибудь боевое искусство все же тебе подойдет. Удачи, Ямамото-кун.

Некоторое время спустя к весьма веселой компании недо-младенца, недо-Босса и недо-пианиста присоединяется еще и недо-бейсболист. Тсунаеши ободряюще улыбается, внутренне понимая, что именно с такими неполноценными Хранителями Вонгола будет в надежных руках — они, словно атомы, будут искать то, чем восполнить собственные недостатки, и этим кем-то они станут друг для друга.

***

Бьянки кажется Тсунаеши немного фальшивой и слишком влюбленной. Ну, то есть она буквально все время твердит о Реборне и их идеальной командной работе (словно о совместимости по гороскопу, хотя, уверена Савада, Ядовитый Скорпион говорила бы и о знаках зодиака, но, видимо, что-то в прогнозах вовсе не подтверждает ее неземную любовь), переводит продукты, пытается отравить будущего Десятого и все время смотрит, словно видя всех насквозь. Такому взгляду очень сложно сопротивляться.

Иногда Тсуне интересно, почему Бьянки, состоявшаяся вполне убийца и наемница, строит из себя совершенно сумасшедшую дурочку. Все равно же с ее репутацией никто не купится на этот спектакль. Но глядя в глаза сестре Гокудеры, она понимает, что та вовсе не играет на публику.

Странная она, эта Бьянки. Савада почти счастлива, что по сценарию она вовсе не девушка, иначе пришлось бы во много раз тяжелее.

Но эта взбалмошная особа — еще один звоночек от начальства. Что-то вроде: «ну, давай, готовься, малышка» и «все самое трудное уже близко». Тсунаеши бы даже расслабилась, если бы ей просто нужно было бы найти Хранителей, организовать их и порубить на куски кучку недовольного отребья, но ей следует всего лишь победить, возможно, сильнейшего иллюзиониста этого времени.

Ну, то есть, серьезно, победить, а не убить. И, в качестве бонуса для хороших девочек /мальчиков/, завербовать буйного Рокудо в свою шайку разноцветных элементов Неба.

Ничего необычного, если учесть то, что одновременно с этим Саваде нельзя (это в приоритете, и шатенка иногда искренне недоумевает, какого черта) раскрывать свою гендерную принадлежность, даже если придется сражаться в чертогах разума, когда ты весь перед врагом — как на ладони.

Она тренируется, скрывает свой «секрет» так глубоко в сознании насколько возможно, и совершенно обоснованно почти волнуется.

Скоро же уже.

***

Реборн творит непонятно что, хотя нет, понятно, он развлекается за ее, Савады, счет, и у него все в порядке. Не ему же приходится справляться с этими неуправляемыми «подчиненными», все прибывающими в «резиденцию» Десятого Вонголы. Ну кто там, кучка взбалмошных и проблемных детей и таких же, только еще более опасных, подростков.

Неспокойная обстановка, не самые лучшие условия для планирования.

Савада почти не спит и работает на износ, замазывая тональником синяки под глазами настолько, насколько возможно. Потому что даже если она и истязает свой организм, то волновать Хранителей лишний раз не стоит. Нервы у них не железные. В отличие от Тсунаеши.

Тесты Реборна, его же идиотские задания, спасение Миуры Хару и прочее, и прочее, и прочее обходится ей усталостью, болью в мышцах и легким раздражением из-за слишком восторженных воплей впечатленной брюнетки.

Знала бы та, кто Савада на самом деле. Но это неважно, потому что она никогда не узнает.

Но важно то, что Тсуна знакомится (то есть просто официально встречается наконец) со своим нареченным Солнцем.

Ну, как знакомится, все, что они делают — это случайно (нет) сталкиваются на улице, а после — снова Реборн-который-вроде-как-не-Реборн и ринг. И Тсунаеши не остается никакого другого выбора, кроме как выиграть у Рехея в том, в чем он лучший.

Все-таки, в клуб она вступать не собиралась, и их перебрасывания репликами вроде «вступай!» и «ни за что» казались ей забавными. Но уж очень у боксеров кулаки тяжелые.

Сасагава солнечный, ослепительно яркий и до безумия сильный, такой, какой Тсунаеши не стать никогда. Она улыбается ему почти нежно, потому что он кажется ей даже немного милым в своей этой любви к экстриму и спорту, в своей этой нарочитой наивности.

Но виноватой из-за того, что вся его наивность обязательно рассыпется пеплом вследствие получения должности Хранителя Десятой Вонголы, Савада себя совсем не чувствует.

***

У Хибари отвратительный характер, ни грамма сочувствия или благоразумия и невозможная сила под полным контролем — Тсуна не берется рассуждать, хорошо это или плохо. Потому что это идеальная машина для убийства, но слишком неконтролируемая. Слишком свободная, если можно назвать свободой эту клетку одиночества, силы и дисциплины, в которую Кея сам себя загнал. Загнал, запер дверь изнутри на десяток стальных замков и выбросил ключи так далеко, чтобы никогда не найти.

Его-то, конечно, все устраивает, есть же такая теория: ограничение себя освобождает от страстей и никчемных привязанностей.

Но Тсунаеши кажется, что все эти правила, раздражительность и упертость — лишь прихоть несравненного Хибари Кеи, его маленькие увлечения, от которых он отказаться не в силах. Защитный механизм ли (травмы детства, желание не чувствовать боли еще хоть раз?), врожденные качества — Савада, честно говоря, плевать. Всё, что ей важно — как привлечь его не на свою сторону, но хотя бы заставить временно сотрудничать (ну, или что-то вроде этого).

Потому что энергия пламени облака, как ни у кого мощная, ощущается просто прекрасно, даже если Хибари просто проходит где-то рядом. Небо тянет к облаку, к еще одному Хранителю, донельзя почему-то подходящему ко всей этой разношерстной компании Тсунаеши. И Савада не верит, что это односторонне — связь пламени, вся эта радужная чушь, она ведь реально работает. Разве что, Кея сильнее, нежели любой из ее окружения, и пойти на конфликт с собственной силой для него легче легкого.

И конфликт рано или поздно перенесется на нее саму, Тсуну, потому что она центр, источник, пусть и не единственный. Словно ей не хватает проблем. Проще стравить энергичного после встречи с Реборном Хибари с Рокудо и получить двойную выгоду. Потому что ни целеустремленная мразь в виде черноволосого главы Дисциплинарного Комитета, ни коварный сбежавший заключенный — никто из них — ни за что не сдастся из-за неуемной гордости. Саваде останется лишь наблюдать, а после протянуть-таки руку помощи проблемному иллюзионисту и, хоть ненадежно, но завербовать.

Легко и просто, не правда ли?

Тсунаеши хочется смеяться и биться головой о стену, потому что — ни черта.

***

На самом-то деле, весь этот фарс с крутейшим иллюзионистом в мире полная чушь, ну, или Мукуро на грани сумасшествия. А иначе к чему все это?

Рейтинг, поочередное избиение сильнейших, захват разума и кучка туповатых отморозков в свите — разве этого можно было ожидать от настолько «прорекламированного» начальством будущего Хранителя? Савада так не думает, но решает, что не ее ума дело. Если так хочется Тимотео — она выполнит без разговоров.

В конце концов, что зависит от нее? Лишь мелкие детали, все прописано другими, конкретно, ясно и доступно. Ей остается только следовать общему плану, избегая казусов, разоблачений и других неприятностей. Ведь что бы ни говорил Гокудера, чего бы они все не хотели, Тсунаеши — не тот, что ведет. Она «ведомая», та, кем управляют. Дергают за ниточки и отбрасывают их, когда все желаемое достигнуто, оставляя безвольную куклу пластом лежать так, как она упала, лишившись контроля.

Вот только Тсуна совсем не безвольная кукла, как Девятому и его Советнику хотелось бы думать. Савада живая, живучая и умная, благодаря им же. И то, что они не контролируют ее полностью — огромная ошибка.

Ведь рано или поздно сорвавшаяся с тонких ниточек марионетка придет в движение сама, и черт его знает, что она предпримет, получив неожиданную, но такую желанную свободу.

Но в данный момент это неважно.

Потому что все, что Саваде необходимо конкретно сейчас — как-то усмирить рвущихся в бой Хранителей, найти Хибари Кею и разобраться, наконец-таки, с чертовым Рокудо.

***

Иллюзия — волшебство, чистейшая магия, потрясающий талант, что принадлежит лишь избранным — тем, что обладают пламенем тумана, абсолютно фиолетовым и смертоносным. Парадокс, но это пламя встречается гораздо чаще, нежели такая бесполезная мешанина оттенка метилоранжа как небесное пламя. Туман создает все из ничего, обманывает, гипнотизирует, окутывает настолько тонкой паутиной лжи, что ее ни за что не почувствуешь. А что делает Небо? Объединяет?

Что заключается в этой пресловутой «гармонии», почему небесный огонь так выделяется, так ценится? Он лишь содержит частицы каждого вида пламени в себе, но, в итоге, так или иначе, носители такой силы не могут использовать все на полную мощность. Небо не может моментально обратить врагов в союзников, не может влечь к себе и держать в подчинении (почти абсолютном, естественно) собственных Хранителей, если не обладает лидерскими качествами характера от рождения, да и это никакая не гарантия. Тсунаеши рассуждает и понимает, что лучше бы обладала Туманом, нежели Небом.

Полезнее было бы.

«Радужная чушь» работает только в качестве такого себе магнита, сильного, неумолимого, но не являющегося панацеей: кучка неподходящих друг другу людей, без точек соприкосновения или стального лидера, не способна ни на что. И Тсунаеши это, как ни прискорбно, прекрасно понимает. А потому ни на что не надеется. Разве что только на благоразумие (да, серьезно, именно благоразумие) почти спятившего в своей этой стеклянной клетке Рокудо и неуемную гордость (уже гораздо реальнее, не правда ли?) местного главы чего-то вроде правосудия.

Ей все-таки досталось проклятое Небо изнутри. Стоит оправдывать возложенные надежды и манипулировать своими будущими Хранителями и дальше. Авось такая тактика будет верной.  
Пока что, во всяком случае, она работает на все двести процентов.

И, надеется Тсуна, сможет сохранять эффективность и дальше.

Но все-таки, и л л ю з и я. Тсунаеши невыносимо интересно, как это вообще работает? Как треклятому Рокудо удается так точно воспроизводить в ее собственном сознании картины, которые он абсолютно точно не видел вживую, но сотворил силой своей мысли? Сумасшествие это или гениальное владение собой, своим разумом?

Так или иначе, Саваде это кажется нереально потрясающим. Мощь и возможности лилового пламени, его изворотливость и коварство, его хитрость и адаптационные способности восхищали ее до крайности.  
Пока она не посмотрела Мукуро в глаза.

Ответ оказался простым и обескураживающим. Б е з у м и е.  
Неконтролируемый гнев, жажда отмщения и убийства, высокие цели и самообман в одном флаконе. Рокудо был монстром.  
Совершенным в своем потенциале. Идеальным. Но — безумным, и это перечеркивало всю восторженность Тсунаеши. Иллюзионист позволил своим желаниям взять над собой верх, позволил застарелым обидам застлать ощущение реальности, позволил эмоциям подчинить разум. Это было непростительно. И это его погубило.

Тсунаеши наносила последний удар и говорила какие-то совершенно лживые слова о невиновности Мукуро, уже не веря в его сознательность и идеальность. Потому что в том, что с ним случилось, во что он превратился, виноват лишь только он сам.

***

И ей бы окончательно во всем разочароваться, забиться в угол и рыдать навзрыд, но нельзя. Никогда. Тсунаеши, тот, который официальный, никогда бы такого не сделал. Потому что в его идеалах должен был бы быть «очень добрый дедушка Тимотео-сан», Ямамото в конце концов (самый популярный в школе, улыбчивый и за-друзей-все-отдам), но уж точно не талантливейший, по словам великих мафиози всея Вонголы, обладатель пламени Тумана. Но вот у Тсуны, которая настоящая, в них был именно он.

А разочарование в кумирах («фу, слово-то какое»), как известно, обходится неслабым таким вывертом приоритетов и устоев личности. Но, в общем-то, к Саваде это не относится. Потому что такие вещи надо просто принимать. И не делать из них трагедию.  
И поэтому Савада встает, расправляет плечи и идет по жизни вперед. Уяснив для себя, что верить чему-то, а особенно россказням своего начальства, нельзя, пока не убедишься в них собственными глазами.

И жизнь неожиданно становится даже вроде бы немного легче.

***

И дальше как по накатанной: Сквало, тренировки, Базиль, тренировки, Дино, тренировки. Даже отец ненадолго приезжал. Вел себя по-идиотски, делился мудростями с Реборном и — иногда — с самой Тсунаеши и смотрел. Долго, пристально, одобрительно насквозь, мол, молодец, девчонка, хорошо выполняешь все требования. Можешь рассчитывать на премию после Конфликта Колец.  
Ага, да, конечно.

Тсунаеши почти коробило: она так отвыкла от пристального контроля, так привыкла лавировать между приказами и собственными желаниями, решениями, что считала себя почти свободной. И присутствие рядом отца напомнило ей, что на самом деле она все еще ведомая. Марионетка в руках у кукловода (-ов, в данном случае). Что ей надлежит слушаться, а не указывать. И это оказалось… неприятным. Липкое, леденящее ощущение собственных безволия, беспомощности и зависимости. Понимание того, что союзников у нее нет. Что рассчитывать придется только на себя. Что все ее «Хранители» бросят свою роль, свое место стражей у ее пока что номинального трона, стоит ей лишь приоткрыть свою душу, показать, что скрывается за маской мальчика-всепрощения, мальчика-солнца.

Что она настолько долго им врала, что это ничем уже не исправишь. Никакая радужная чушь не сработает, как и дружба, спаянная лишь на битвах плечом к плечу и беспрестанной неискренности.

Обескураживающе, не правда ли? Осознавать, что можешь надеяться лишь только на себя, что н и к т о тебе не поможет, что малейшая ошибка — и все, крах. Тсунаеши пробрало. Если она еще и не была «взрослой», то теперь уж точно.  
Если она раньше и рассчитывала на какую-никакую поддержку со стороны Хранителей (притяжение атрибутов, истинное Небо, все дела), то теперь — нет.


	3. Глава II / Властвующие.

Итак, Конфликт Колец. Абсолютно глупое, бесполезное и жестокое мероприятие с очевидным исходом и ни единым признаком смысла, но Девятому и Емицу оно зачем-то нужно. Возможно, Тсунаеши еще не настолько прожженная интриганка, но все-таки — зачем? Если только спустить на землю ее Хранителей, заставить понять, что они не всесильны еще, пусть даже победили Мукуро, что Савада сама не всесильна, и не все думают, что она подходит на роль Босса. Что есть другие варианты. Что им придется работать еще и не с такими людьми.

Ну что ж, когда все закончится, когда воображаемый трон вовсе не воображаемого мафиозного клана будет принадлежать Тсунаеши, Хранителей ждет большой сюрприз. Ведь весь этот пафос, крики, жестокость и упрямство, летящие в голову Сквало стаканы с виски — банальнейший фарс, игра, фальшь напоказ. Из Занзаса прекрасный актер, прекрасный кукловод (но он слишком горд, чтобы опуститься до уровня его «отца» и прочего вонгольского мусора), прекрасный манипулятор и прекрасная живая машина убийства. Почти Хибари, только в тысячу раз умнее.

Савада имела честь быть знакомой с ним, и никогда об этом не жалела.

Просто однажды Тимотео-сан сообщил (приказал) Тсунаеши о ее временном обучении в месте обитания независимого отряда убийц Вария. Там, по его словам, она должна была понять для себя многое, научиться настоящим законам мафии и сделать наконец кости. Убить впервые, стать дееспособной по законам не государства, но мафии. И, вообще-то, самым сложным было поладить с самой Варией, а не убить, потому что из Савады с раннего детства растили убийцу, так с чего бы ей бояться или считать это ненормальным? А вот общаться с такими психами так близко было очень-очень небезопасно, сложно и весьма энергозатратно.

Сдерживаться-то Савада научилась, ведь эмоции каждого истинного мафиози — достояние только его собственное, а иначе он живет очень недолго. Но вот по силам двенадцатилетняя девчонка до офицеров Варии как-то явно не дотягивала. А там как заведено — кто сильнее, тот и прав, да и отправили ее в независимый отряд ради еще одной изощренной тренировки. И налаживания отношений будущего Босса Вонголы и теперешнего Босса Варии.

Только вот сложно доказать, что ты достоин положения Босса величайшего мафиозного клана человеку, который всегда метил на это место, когда тебе двенадцать, а убивать ты вроде как научился, но только в теории (даже звучит-то глупо).

Конечно, она уже видела всех этих людей, как и Занзаса, правда лишь мельком и с довольно-таки большого расстояния (Тимотео-сан не дурак, лишний раз раздражать своего буйного сынка не стал бы). Но в их обиталище, в их логове, в их доме находилась точно впервые. И это было гораздо, гораздо более исчерпывающе и познавательно, чем просто говорить или даже тренироваться с ними в особняке Вонголы. Там Занзас казался ей просто угрюмым, невероятно сильным и грубым человеком, который не признает никого, кроме себя самого. Но здесь, на его территории, она видела в нем несгибаемого лидера, непримиримого и неимоверно упрямого, но все-таки в чем-то даже мудрого и, на самом-то деле, осознающего силу своих подчиненных (а иначе они рядом с ним и двадцати минут не продержались бы).

Тсунаеши видела в нем если не пример для подражания, то уж точно достойного Босса. Вот только не для Вонголы. Тимотео-сан говорил ей об этом, о наследстве крови и об усыновлении Занзаса. О его пламени ярости. О его желании взойти на трон самой Вонголы. И о невозможности этого. Девятый также позже рассказал ей, что Занзас хотел устроить переворот и наконец получить вожделенное положение Босса, когда узнал о том, что он приемный сын, что все «врали» ему, что претендент на «его» место уже определен. Но Девятому удалось предотвратить все это. Все-таки он предполагал нечто такое. Он пообещал сыну, что тот сам сможет оценить силу и потенциал наследника Примо Вонголы, возможно, даже проведением Конфликта Колец, хоть самого Занзаса воля Первого все равно не примет.

Но если наследник разочарует — какая к черту разница, ведь иных вариантов нет.

И вот, спустя примерно два года как мелкую привезли в особняк Вонголы для обучения, Занзас несколько раз навещал Тсунаеши Саваду, эту никчемную наследницу, которая была еще и девчонкой, мелкой и сопливой, по его мнению. Он наблюдал за ней, злился, кидался стаканами в Сквало вдвое чаще обычного, потому что в ней, казалось, не было ничего из необходимых будущему Боссу личностных качеств. Он приходил на ее тренировки и сверлил обжигающим взглядом, ища то самое, сокровенное, что его отчим нашел в ней. Но все, что находилось — глупая покорность, бесхребетность и лишь умение анализировать в положительном.

Занзас терпел и терпел, вскипая буквально на глазах и срываясь на подчиненных, а потом решил все же перекинуться с малявкой парой слов, просто, чтобы окончательно поставить на ней клеймо бесполезности.

***

Был вечер. Солнце слепило глаза и окрашивало небо в алый и розовый, заставляя все отбрасывать длинные вытянутые тени. Тсунаеши тренировала стрельбу.

Ее черная беретта заметно оттягивала руку вниз, но девчонка старалась. Прикусывала губу, щурилась, прицеливаясь, и жала на курок, получая отдачей в плечо, опускала руку и, перекладывая пистолет в другую, трясла ей, недовольно хмурясь. Вообще, ее эмоции были не настолько очевидны, но уж кому-кому, а Занзасу читать других было так же привычно, как дышать. Судить об этой кандидатке в Боссы было сложно, даже слишком — чересчур мелкая, кто знает, какой она будет в будущем, какой вырастет, чего захочет и чего добьется. Но она и правда старалась выжать из теперешнего ее положения все — это Занзас игнорировать не мог. Как и ее действительно огромный потенциал.

Неприятно было признавать, что она могла в будущем сравниться с ним самим по силе (даже превзойти, но эту мысль подсознание утаило в целях собственной безопасности). Неприятно было признавать, что в данной ситуации Савада гораздо выгоднее для Тимотео и Емицу, верхушки этой прогнившей насквозь (а как, черт возьми, иначе) семьи. Выгоднее тем, что она словно пластилин или скульптурная глина — лепи, что хочешь, дави и используй, как тебе угодно. Воспитывай, как того требует твоя вожделеющая власти жадная душонка — Занзас был уверен, что не опустился бы до подобного никогда.

Но в данный момент плевать, что бы он сделал или не сделал, ведь все в руках Девятого, и Занзас своему собственному отцу, хоть и приемному, нужен только в качестве такого себе пугала от приставучих ворон на его благодатном и плодородном поле — бабайка для остальных членов Альянса, которые ни за что не упустят ни одного шанса подгадить Вонголе. К счастью для нынешнего Босса, Скариани Вонголу обожал, дышал ей и мечтал лишь только о захвате верховной власти в семье. А поэтому огрызался, вырывался и всячески выеживался, но позволял собой пользоваться, как и своими преданными подчиненными.

Но, в любом случае, Занзас глиной или мягким пластилином не был. Им управлять было сложно, невероятно сложно, и это, черт побери, давало ему право (как он считал) презирать эту мелкую раздражающую «Насле-е-е-едницу», эту чертову Саваду.

Занзас, конечно, был инструментом в руках Тимотео, но крайне своевольным. Крайне взрывным и крайне, практически непозволительно, сильным. Тсунаеши же предстояло стать полностью послушным орудием, продолжением руки сиятельных правителей мафиозного мира Италии, таким, чтобы не было понятно, где кончаются они, и где начинается она сама. По-настоящему мерзко. По-настоящему бесчестно. По-настоящему в стиле Вонголы.

Занзас насмешливо улыбнулся. Чего еще ожидать от этих человечишек, возомнивших себя могущими вершить судьбы других, как не подобной грязи? Он давно с этим смирился. А Саваде, если она еще не-, только предстоит.

Действующий Босса Варии проводил скептическим взглядом все еще немного неловкие и неверные движения Тсунаеши, отметил то, как она напрягается всем телом и щурится, пока целится и готовится к отдаче, как чуть прикусывает нижнюю губу изнутри, когда промахивается вообще мимо мишени (а такое происходило каждые раза три), и решил, что с него хватит. Бесшумно подошел к девчонке и негромко уведомил:

— Ты в курсе, что все делаешь неправильно? Кто вообще тебя, мусор криворукий, учил, раз ты с такого расстояния попасть даже в саму мишень не можешь? — наследница молниеносно обернулась, и заряженный пистолет был бы направлен прямо в Занзаса, если бы не его реакция. На лице девчонки смешивался с недоумением страх, и Скариани даже вновь удивился бы тому, насколько мимика у нее выразительная, если б видел впервые. Трудно ей будет учиться сдерживать эмоции. Но было кое-что в ее действиях, заинтересовавшее варийца: темный провал пистолетного дула указывал бы ровно в живот ему, то есть чертова Савада по звуку голоса сумела определить примерный рост своего внезапного визитера. Занзас был высоким, и случайно девчонка попросту не смогла бы направить свое оружие так верно. Ин-те-рес-но. Значит, чему-то ее все-таки научили, хотя было бы странно, если бы нет (оставалась, конечно, вероятность того, что все это хваленая вонгольская интуиция, но-о-о).

Тсунаеши быстро оправилась от испуга и опустила пистолет, как только выцепила взглядом нашивку на форменном пиджаке незнакомца, который тот небрежно накинул на плечи. Английский щит (забавно, правда?), белое кольцо в нижней и средней части, вверху расположились черные галочки-птицы, а почти посередине — лента, разделяющая щит горизонтально, с черным и значительным «varia». Значит, свой. Но подкрадываться вот так было вовсе не обязательно. Сдержанным кивком Савада выразила приветствие, а потом повернулась спиной — тренироваться дальше. Если бы она слушала каждого недовольного, то ничему бы не научилась и за два года, и за десять лет пребывания тут. Было, конечно, рискованно вот так игнорировать слова этого человека, от которого опасностью и дурным нравом веяло за версту, но… не убил бы он ее все равно, в самом деле, прямая наследница-то крови незабвенного Примо у Вонголы одна-единственная, кто бы что ни говорил. И Тсунаеши ни за что бы не поверила, что этот тип с какими-то перьями и мехом в волосах не знал, кто она, собственно, такая, да и вообще… Стоп.  
Мех и перья, «varia».

Скариани Занзас, Босс независимого отряда наемных убийц Вария. Человек, который чуть не свергнул в порыве гнева и обиды (ну, и, конечно, желания властвовать) самого Девятого. Его, к тому же, приемный сын. Единственный в этом времени обладатель пламени Ярости. Черт. Его. Побери.

Занзас еще не успел вскипеть и разрушить все вокруг к чертям, как заметил легкую дрожь, пробежавшую по плечам Савады. Ее руки, сжимающие берету, побелели от чрезмерного усилия. И он точно знал, что является причиной этого. Было лестно осознавать, что эта наглая мелочь его боится, что понимает, кого сейчас практически проигнорировала.  
Но этот факт все равно не мог излечить рану, нанесенную его самолюбию одним существованием наследника Вонголы в лице не его, Занзаса, а этой никчемной девчонки. Хотя то, что она пыталась и в этой ситуации сохранить лицо, не задирая нос, но и не принижая своего достоинства пустым заискиванием перед тем, кто ниже по положению, но на пугающее количество ступеней выше по силе, добавляло ей совсем немного плюсов в глазах Занзаса, оправдывало.

Савада была слабой девчонкой с несоответствующим титулом, но в то же время — лишь жертвой обстоятельств, которая не могла принимать самостоятельных решений. И Скариани вовсе не дурак, чтобы не понимать этого. Чтобы не понимать, что винить ее, собственно, не в чем. Но отголоски обиды на отца, старые раны, еще изредка дающие о себе знать, не давали ему усмирить воющее в исступлении уязвленное самолюбие. И он, стискивая зубы так крепко, что становилось почти больно, выпрямился, вернулся в исходное положение, все еще стоя за спиной чуть дрожащей Савады.

— Ты немая, мусор? — последний звук все равно получился больше похожим на гневный рык, как бы Занзас не старался сдерживаться. Вообще, ему ничего не стоило ее прихлопнуть сейчас, вот совершенно ничего, для спонтанного убийства Наследницы препятствий не было в его случае, очевидно (он прокручивал эти слова в голове так долго, как ему требовалось, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться).

Тсунаеши обернулась снова. На ее лице не было ни тени смятения или испуга. Она лишь вежливо улыбалась, все так же с силой сжимая пальцами пистолет. Ее голос, пока она проговаривала с едва заметным акцентом вежливое приветствие и извинения, почти не дрожал. Занзасу было впору уважать эту девчонку, эту малолетнюю наследницу. Он слушал ее тонкий высокий голос и не понимал, на что надеется Емитсу, что нашёл в Тсунаеши Девятый.

Должно быть, они просто сошли с ума. Но так или иначе, Занзас не мог претендовать на пост Босса, не мог найти кого-то другого, кто бы стал оружием в его руках. Ему оставалось только смириться, принять нынешнее положение дел и выжать из ситуации как можно больше пользы. К примеру, наладить контакт между ним и этой… Савадой было бы не лишним.

Он проигнорировал слова Тсунаеши, изучив во время ее речи то, с чем предстояло работать. Прямые чёрные классические брюки, белоснежная рубашка и пиджак с закатанными рукавами — с детства по дресс-коду. Все по канону. Кроме пола будущего Босса. Тонкие запястья и шея, бледная кожа и необычно большие карие глаза, словно у оленёнка. Совсем мелкая, хрупкая, уже не ребёнок ментально, но все ещё физически. Занзас решился.

— С пламенем хотя бы ты обращаться уже умеешь, мусор? — вместо ответа Тсунаеши зажгла на вытянутых ладонях яркий-яркий и феноменально чистый огонь. Оно заструилось горячей оранжевой рекой, соединилось, свилось в смертоносную спираль. Занзас ухмыльнулся. — Это все фокусы. Покажи, что умеешь.

И завертелось.

Когда девчонка уже дышала, аки загнанная лошадь, и едва держалась на ногах, кривя тонкие губы от острой боли полученных ожогов, Занзас остановился. В глазах ее было ледяное спокойствие — Скариани его практически ненавидел, но в глубине можно было увидеть азарт. Тот самый азарт хорошего боя, несколько извращенное удовольствие сильных людей. Ей было предназначено стать одной из сильнейших, теперь Занзас в этом убедился.

Он выпрямился, убрал пистолеты и сменил устрашающий оскал на привычную ухмылку. Савала выдохнула и последовала его примеру, только медленнее и осторожнее — уроки Вонголы, видимо, не прошли даром. Хорошо.

Теперь надо было подтянуть навыки ее стрельбы.

***

Нельзя сказать, что Тсунаеши и Занзас прекрасно ладили. Но это был определенно тот человек, с кем она могла сотрудничать. Можно сказать, они были союзниками — никто иной в этом особняке не понимал Тсунаеши лучше. Возможно, именно из-за того, что они оба готовились, а Тсунаеши и продолжает, к высшему посту в сицилийской и не только мафии с детства, учились убивать и вести дела хладнокровно и расчетливо, учились предавать и изворачиваться, видеть выгоду и слабые места. Но при этом в них обоих был этот стержень, внутренний фундамент прописных истин, в котором было понятие чести и истинной дружбы, ценности клятв и обещаний. Это было в них общее. Несмотря на то, что Занзас не хотел признавать и малейшего сходства его с Савадой, оно все равно было. И Тсунаеши таким полезным знакомством и некоторой благосклонностью Скариани была более чем довольна.

Занзас мог бы помочь ей завоевать хоть немного личного пространства, возможности выбора, нормальной (относительно, иначе уже никак) жизни. Если, конечно, Тсунаеши сумеет его правильно использовать.

***

Вообще, невозможно говорить о том, что Девятый не испытывал никаких чувств что к своему «сыну», что к «милой маленькой Тсу-чан». Как большинство старых боссов, сидящих в своём кресле уже столько лет, что сами забыли, когда ж она была-то, их инаугурация, Тимотео склонялся к высокомерию и ностальгичности. Он смотрел на Занзаса, вспоминал свои молодые годы, вспоминал мать и пытался научить сына всему необходимому для того, чтобы тот занял почетный пост босса, но не Вонголы, а Варии. Девятый не хотел рассказывать сыну о том, что тот ему не родной, потому что видел, как горели его глаза, как Занзас хотел быть в Вонголе, как хотел возносить ее все выше и выше. Тимотео надеялся, что других кандидатов, с чистой кровью и прямым наследием, попросту не найдётся.

Но ребёнок Емитсу, эта солнечная девчонка, словно украденная с другой планеты, она точно  
была тем самым Небом, что должно было стать во главе сицилийской мафии.

Не Занзас, не кто-либо другой. Именно она. Тимотео видел выгоду, чувствовал силу ее пламени, ее мощнейшее наследие крови и не мог противиться. Он выбрал. И, если честно, думать долго ему не пришлось, да и вины за ним никакой не было. Просто Занзасу не повезло, ведь власть — штука непредсказуемая и в руки так просто не даётся. Если уж не годишься, то смирись — так решил Девятый.

Его руки, испещрённые морщинами, но все ещё железной хваткой держащие в своих руках мафию, не дрогнули бы заключить приемного (почти родного) сына в ледяной плен, если б тогда, во время бунта, Занзас не согласился с условиями отца.

Как не дрогнули, например, вырвать маленькую девочку с огромным потенциалом из обычной жизни, научить убивать, править, жертвовать (другими, не собой, это она и так умела в совершенстве). Жить с личиной наследника и простоватого, трусливого школьника. Подчиняться приказам, видеть смерть знакомых и незнакомых, близких и врагов.

Тсунаеши была практически идеальной: выдрессированная, дисциплинированная и не перечащая приказам. Способная самостоятельно принимать решения, если они не противоречили указаниям. То, что было нужно Девятому и Советнику. То, что их полностью удовлетворяло.

Конечно, родись она мальчишкой, было бы меньше проблем (хотя, с какой стороны посмотреть). Единственная Босс-женщина была матерью Тимотео, но это лишь случай. Быть талантливым и сильным — ещё не все, ведь нужно завоевать уважение в мафиозных кругах, чтобы иметь над ними власть. Как ни боролись люди за равноправие, стать во главе мафии и добиться того, чтобы с тобой считались, будучи женщиной, весьма и весьма сложно. Предрассудки, нелепое двуличие и чувство превосходства над мелкой девчонкой вполовину младше — максимум, что ждало бы Тсунаеши как женщину на вонгольском троне, Тимотео в этом был уверен.

Да и сама Тсуна — ни капли от деятельного, беспринципного при случае, упорного отца — тёплого каштанового оттенка волосы, глаза, тонкие черты лица этой инфантильной японки, матери, мягкий и податливый характер, неловкость, застенчивость, неуклюжесть. Все читалось с самого раннего детства. Девятый не видел в ней того самого стержня, что присущ лидерам, несгибаемого стального прута внутри (как и изворотливости, и хитрости, и гибкого ума, чтобы она могла противостоять этим пронырам из Альянса). Тсунаеши могла бы быть инструментом, но не мастером. И Тимотео с удовольствием бы это воплотил.

Отчаянно стареющий, вынужденный в будущем передать власть наследнику, он нашёл шанс остаться у власти как можно дальше.


	4. Глава III / Конфликт Колец.

Вообще, Тсунаеши начинает поражаться своей удаче.

Конечно, это антинаучно — говорить так. Конечно, происходящее в Конфликте — дело рук и ее, и Варии, и верхушки Вонголы. Конечно, все это дерьмо, через которое проходят ее Хранители сейчас, нельзя назвать чем-то хорошим (если только не смотреть на то, через что проходила она, но это немного другая история).

Поражения и победы — все это спланировано месяцы назад, и если бы кто-то из этой шестерки Десятого Поколения узнал об этом, то дело наверняка бы закончилось истериками. Но все из вынужденных актеров превосходно играют, знают свои роли наизусть, знают свои места и реплики. Должно быть, это неправильно — так исподтишка рушить чужие судьбы, чужие надежды на лучшее, незаметно и неумолимо, но что бы стало с этими чрезвычайно талантливыми детьми позже? Тсунаеши затрудняется ответить.

Она просто знает непреложную истину: «Если у тебя есть пламя, то мафия тебя найдёт». Она видела столько детей, которые нисколько не хотели, но. Столько людей, пытавшихся сбежать, скрыться, испариться из этого грязного мира, полного крови и прогнивших душ.

Иногда у Тсунаеши возникает ощущение, что это пламя внутри неё и внутри каждого из «одаренных» — чертов адский огонь, призванный, чтобы впоследствии спалить их души, лишить перерождения, истребить к чертовой матери, потому что-то, что они творят — непростительно, смертельный тысячу раз грех.

А иногда — что она сама должна быть этим адским огнём, изничтожающим гниль.

***

Она запоминает с небывалой точностью лишь один момент — свою битву. Своё сражение за кольца, которые она бы с радостью и безвозмездно подарила Занзасу. Свой якобы триумф над человеком, который мог бы втоптать ее в землю, даже не используя пистолетов. Иногда Тсунаеши задается вопросом: какой же рычаг для Занзаса нашли Девятый с Емитсу? Как они смогли заставить это существо, сплошь состоящее из силы и гордости, подчиниться, проиграть сопливой девчонке из какого-то захолустья, пусть и с кровью Примо в крови?  
Какую цену Занзасу поставили равновесной желанной власти?

Должно быть, гораздо более страшную, чем жизнь.

Это, конечно, не дело Тсунаеши. Ей и правда все равно, спасать кого-то — не ее прерогатива. Себя бы спасти сначала. Но она смотрит на Занзаса и пытается понять, что же ждёт ее, что ей уготовили власть имущие.  
Через что ещё ей придётся пройти.

Несвобода жжёт ей шею фантомной цепью, не даёт жить спокойно, и натянутый поводок лишает возможности сдвинуться ещё хоть на сантиметр в сторону. Под ней словно тонны взрывчатки, к которой длинный-длинный, но уже зажжённый фитиль — кто знает, когда рванет. Когда она надоест Девятому, когда он решит, что Тсунаеши более не имеет ценности, не приносит пользы.

Тсунаеши не знает ничего и просто пытается выжить, остаться на плаву, перегрызть всем, претендующим на ее жизнь глотки.  
Если бы она действительно могла.

Она запоминает лишь эту битву. Запоминает лишь горящие яростью чужие зрачки, шквал смертоносного огня, свой обжигающий нервы страх. Запоминает, как жутко было смотреть в испещрённое шрамами лицо, использовать технику Примо и укрывать безжизненным льдом горячую живую кожу на второй раз, добавляя к имеющимся шрамам новые, раскрашивая старые свидетельства жестокого боя в яркий красный.

Худшее, что Тсунаеши когда-либо делала.

И, если честно, потом, когда они встретились уже позже, тайно от ее взбалмошных Хранителей, в сердце ее все ещё жил этот иррациональный ужас. Для этого не было причин: Занзас был одним из ее лучших учителей, был почти союзником (во всяком случае, она знала, что он — стопроцентный участник противодействия Девятому, если таковое понадобится), эта жалкая победа была спланирована, и даже не Тсунаеши. Но это гадкое чувство неоправданной вины жрало ее изнутри все равно.

Страшнее, правда, было выказать этот страх перед самим Занзасом. Тсунаеши была уверена в своих актерских навыках, но Занзасу всегда удавалось читать ее, словно каждая неправильная мысль была написана на ее лице изящными росчерками кисти. И в этот раз так же. Ему не потребовалось и секунды, чтобы все понять (возможно, по дрожащим кончикам пальцев и горькой, слишком горькой, полуулыбке). Лицо его искривилось в ухмылке, потому что, ну, серьезно, Савада? Что за дебильные мысли в твоей голове. «Как будто я не знаю, что без проблем смог бы выбить из тебя всю эту дурь — что я, кстати, и сделаю, если сейчас же не прекратишь», — прочитала Тсунаеши между строк. Не то чтобы она этого не знала, но из груди исчезло это крайне глупое и неприятное ощущение страха и вины. И правда, словно эта битва хоть что-то значила.

Каждому, наверное, кроме ее Хранителей, ясно, что Занзас просто позволил ей победить. А вот какой ценой — это уже другой вопрос.

Ей ещё долго будут сниться его страшные глаза, исполненные ярости. Болезненные, случайно вырвавшиеся крики ее друзей. Выражение лица Ямамото, когда его противник исчез якобы навсегда в пасти акулы (отчаяние и всепоглощающая вина, которую Тсунаеши было почти больно видеть в безнадежной улыбке этого мальчишки, явно не готового к тому, что его ждало в мафии). Сумасшедшую самоубийственную решительность, с которой Хаято шёл на Бельфегора, противника, которого он точно бы не смог победить. Тсунаеши убедила себя в том, что Хранители ей не семья в полном смысле этого слова, но разрубить тем самым их связи не сумела полностью. Как жаль.

Так или иначе, теперь она в своём праве. Она смогла пройти через это, смогла удержать на лице непроницаемую фарфоровую маску. И это, должно быть, успех.

Реборн собирает их всех позже, снова ради каких-то его долбанутых идей — Тсунаеши все равно. Ей кажется, что худшее уже позади. Что все, что она встретит в дальнейшем уже не так важно. Она оглядывается на своих Хранителей, на девочек, Киоко и Хару, присоединившихся к компании юных мафиози случайным (ха-ха) образом, сжимает пальцы в кулаки и думает, как же сохранить их всех. Как не потерять с ними слабые невидимые огненные связи, которые без эмоциональной подпитки привязанностью совсем скоро истончатся и разорвутся?

Тсунаеши не знает. Зато знает то, что без колебаний нажмёт на курок, если кто-то из них пойдёт против неё. Если кто-то из них останется на стороне Тимотео и остальных кукловодов.

Осознавать это совсем не так больно, как она думала.

***

С конкуренцией за «железный трон» фактически покончено, и теперь Тсунаеши живет слишком спокойной жизнью. Ей даже кажется: что-то не так. Катастрофически не так. Она чует в воздухе нависшую над ними всеми бурю, чувствует, как на плечи давят чьи-то коварные, жестокие и властные руки с бледными красивыми аристократическими пальцами (наверняка эти руки умеют играть на фортепьяно).

Ее интуиция сбивает с толку, потому что не видит выхода. И Тсунаеши мирится с этим ощущением постоянной опасности, мирится — а что ещё сделать?

Просто в один из совершенно обычных дней она исчезает в розовом облаке на глазах у Хранителей, которые ещё не подозревают, как долго ее не будет. Спустя неделю бесплодных поисков они получат лишь странную записку с двумя строчками слишком хорошо знакомого небрежного почерка: «Все хорошо. Мне нужно кое-что закончить. Не волнуйтесь».


End file.
